A series of poems Draco and Harry
by Goat Woman
Summary: This is a poetry series where Harry and Draco write poems about how they feel about each other. They DON'T give them to each other. They are just writing/venting their feelings. Each new chapter a new poem. H/D don't know how other feels. writing Lst Cptr
1. Draco's Poem 1

Draco's Poem

I love you.

I love you Harry James Potter.

I don't want to use big words…

I don't want to make it fluffy…

Just truthful.

I don't know when it started,

But I've been chasing you.

I've been loving you.

And every time you look at me,

I see your eyes,

Your face,

Your body,

But above all,

I see that you're my everything.

I see that without you I'm drowning.

I'm drowning in my own self-hatred

And in my need for you.

I love you.

I love you Harry.

No big words,

Just the plain truth.

You are the one person I'd do anything for.

I love you.


	2. Harry's Poem 1

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine!!!! I'm just…"playing" with them…BWA HA HA HA HA…

Harry's POV

****

I hate you.

I hate you Draco Lucius Malfoy.

I don't need to explain it

Or I thought I didn't.

You don't seem to understand,

I only started to recently.

I hate that when I hear your voice

My heart swells and I feel light-headed.

I hate that when I look into your eyes,

I want to drown in them, be lost in them.

But that isn't possible, because you wouldn't let me.

Wouldn't let me get lost.

I hate that when I look at your face,

My cheeks go red and I want to cry.

Cry because I can't kiss you, hold you

But above everything else,

I hate that you're my everything.

I hate that I need you, crave you.

I hate that I miss you when you're not around.

I hate that I'm so confused.

I hate that I love you.

I love you Draco.

I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy.

It is all the truth I can give you.

But I want to give you myself

And I want to hold you.

Tonight.

YOU know that you want to review. I can see it in your eyes!!! That's right…I'm WATCHING YOU…And I will continue to until you REVIEW my work!…please?


	3. Draco's Poem 2

**DISCLAIMER: ** Guess what!!! They aren't mine. I just wrote this crazy poetry to get out stuff that is circulating in my mind! I don't really know if they are good. Just a weird series. Please review if you can spare the time and thought to a lowly writer.

Draco's Poem 

I've hungered for your touch.

And every time I see you

I feel as though

Every second slows down.

All I see is you

Breathing, smiling, eating, winking.

And I can barely breathe.

But I want to.

I want to breathe in every part of you.

Your smell, your touch, your face.

Every part of it

I want to own it.

I want to own you.

For you to know my name, call it out

And be happy, like I would be

I'm sad when I think of you

Because I feel so alone

I need your love

And I can't have it.

I won't__

I love you, _I love you_

I want to rest my head on your shoulder

And smell you

And touch you

And love you

REVIEW…or I will cry and cry til I cry a hole in the ground.


	4. Harry's Poem 2

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own all of these characters. That's why I'm bothering to write fanfiction and get NO money while I could be writing the FIFTH BOOK (HINT HINT JK)!!!! Yea, not mine…oh how I dream. A dream of a book with slash…sigh

Harry's Poem 

****

If I offered you my hand

Would you take it?

Would you smile and take my hand

Or push me away?

Just like I did to you

I've memorised your hands though

Every line. Every curve.

I probably know them better than you do.

Because I want those hands on me

I want to know if you've seen my hands.

If you've tried to memorise them.

I wish I could go back

I don't think that I'd accept your friendship

So you must think that there's no point.

I'd go back

And grab you

And I would kiss you and hold you.

I would cry onto your shoulder

Because I would finally be able to touch you.

I would clasp your hand

And intertwine our fingers.

I don't want to be friends

I want to be so much more

I want to look into your grey eyes

And see that you love me.

HEY YOU!!! Yea, that's right, you read my poem didn't you! HOW DARE YOU!! I can't believe it. Now, the only way that I can possibly forgive you is for you to review me, or to read some of my other stuff. Smile too. Smile lots. Please review. I know it sounds desperate…but I want them so much!


	5. Draco's Poem 3

DISCLAIMER: *taps microphone* hello??? Is this thing on? Yes, ok, I stole them. Just to play with…with my twisted bad at poetry imagination. Read and enjoy…OR I HIT YOU WITH MY MICROPHONE!!!!!!!!

Draco's Poem 

There is something in you

And no matter how much I deny it

I love you for it.

I keep trying to discover what it is

Without you finding out.

At first I thought it was something on you

Not in you, that had me so infatuated.

But I realised

That it's inside you

And I don't know what it is.

Maybe it's the part of myself

That I can see in you.

You'd hate that wouldn't you?

To know that in some way,

In some way you're like me.

I didn't think I'd love that part of you

Because I find it so hard to love myself.

But because it's in you

I love it.

And because pf that

I've started to love myself

I know that it is too much to ask

That you could love that part of me too

But I want you to.

I need you to.

*Coughs into microphone* Oy? Yep…f you haven't reviewed me and you are still reading…you could…ummmm…review??? Please?


	6. Harry's Poem 3

**DISCLAIMER: **psssttt, I have a secret….THEY AREN'T MINE. And if you thought that they were you are a Git! I love you though!

Harry's Poem 

****

I can feel you

Flowing through my veins

And every part of me

Cries out for you to look at me

To notice me the way I notice you.

How could you though?

You are perfection

And you don't need anything.

Especially me.

But I can feel you

Like a poison

And even though at first I denied it

I like it.

The red-hot rush when I see you,

I can feel it all through me

A part of you is in me

I don't know how, or why,

But it is.

And I don't ever want to be without it

Because it's all of you I'll ever have.

And even though I want more

I am happy in knowing

That I have a little perfection in myself

You are in me

And I love it.

Hi there! You just read my work didn't you? Did it suck? If it did just tell me. I appreciate any feedback. Even you loser idiot prudes that think slash is evil, review me, I will enjoy tracing your email and stalking you. Please review, I need to know if I should continue… I probably will anyway, but please?????


	7. Draco's Poem 4

**DISCLAIMER: **GUESS WHO OWNS THEM. Guess. Go on and guess. I bet you a million dollars that it isn't me! They are JK's. I have one of these on every poem…you think that you'd know that by now.

I've often wondered what perfection is.

I know that I'm not perfect

I don't want to be

But I want to know how it feels.

And I think that now know

What will give me perfection.

One ultimate moment.

It will be the first time you hold me

When you look into my eyes

And say you love me.

And when our lips meet

It will show that some part,

Some tiny part of me

Can become something.

Can make me realise

That no matter what I go through

I held perfection within myself.

And when I die

I'll know I did something right.

You are the one person I fear Harry.

Because you, are the one person

That can shatter me.

That can control me.

That can own me.

That can love me, and have me love you back.

*coughREVIEWcough*


	8. Harry's Poem 4

**DISCLAIMER**: You there. Not mine. They were, but I sold them for shiny nickel…if I could have my time again….

****

Harry's Poem 4 

I'm afraid of my future

How could I not be?

I've tried picturing it

But all I can see is you.

Because I've realised something

I don't want a future

That doesn't have you in it.

I want to wake up

And have you next to me.

And I want time

So that I can memorise

Every.

Single.

Inch

Of.

Your.

Body.

And.

Soul.

I wonder why I love you

Maybe because

I'm so afraid of my future.

But you are undaunted.

You stand tall and proud.

I think that I love you.

Just because.

YOU THERE, YES YOU. DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY THIS IS? It is REVIEW DAY! This is the day that you write me a review!!! Right now GOOOO TEAM!!!


	9. Draco's Poem 5

**DISCLAIMER:** THEY ARE ALL MINE. DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!! Not really. If you want to question me…YOU SHOULD REVIEW!!!!

****

Draco's Poem 

I died today.

That sounds odd doesn't it?

I died.

I died because I saw you

And then I saw you with _her._

Flirting, laughing, joking.

She kissed you, just on the cheek

And my cheeks burned red.

But I realised,

That I'd never get to do that.

I don't have you.

And no matter how much

That I want to believe it,

I won't win you in the end.

You aren't my prize,

And even though you aren't hers,

It burns.

I died today,

Because I started to accept

That you won't love me.

You can't do any of that with me

Flirt, laugh, joke, smile.

You've never truly smiled at me.

You've smirked, you've glared,

But I never made you smile.

I want to

But I'm afraid.

Afraid that I'll die again.

REVIEW ME OR SUFFER HAVING TO READ MORE OF MY CRAPPY POETRY!!!!!


	10. Harry's Poem 5

DISLCLAIMER: Me no own. I only use to write bad poetry! ENJOY!!!

Harry's Poem

****

I saw you watching me today

And for the most perfect moment

I thought that I saw love in your eyes.

It was foolish I know.

Love,

You are probably incapable of it.

Maybe that's why I noticed you in the first place.

When Hermione kissed me on the cheek

I could have sworn

I saw jealousy burn in your eyes.

But I'm being naïve.

I wanted to go then

And clasp your hand

And kiss your hair

And hold you, and assure you

That I'm yours.

I shouldn't be

Why wait for something

That will never happen?

I want to declare my love

For you. Only for you.

Scream it, yell it, draw it, write it.

I wanted to kill you today

Because I realised

That you can't love me.

I wanted to kill you, then kill myself,

So that we'd be together forever.

You'd burn for me for eternity

If you review, then I will love you

I'll never be blue; I won't steal your shoe….ANYWAY….REVIEW


	11. Draco's Poem 6

DISCLAIMER: THEY AREN'T MINE???? WHAT? *sob* How could this be? Ohhh, I see….ohhh, it all makes sense now!

Summary: It's still going. Is it too long? I NEED YOUR HELP. When I want to finish this poetry thing, I am thinking of finishing it with an actual fanfiction where I have them find out about each other. (might be angst) I don't know if I should though. I want to finish it soon, with a proper story. Tell me your thoughts please!

**Draco's Poem**

****

I dreamt I held you

And in that dream

I knew the contours of your body

I knew what it felt like

When your muscle rippled under my touch

And I knew that if I

So lightly trailed my fingertips

So gently over your skin

You would shiver

And get goose bumps.

We talked in my dream. 

At first in hushed whispers,

Then loudly.

So loudly,

That I thought someone would hear us.

And I got afraid

And you got hurt then.

And out of your eyes,

Those amazing eyes whose colour

Doesn't have a name that rewards it,

That shows their true beauty

There came tears.

I drank your tears.

And I wept then.

So fearful that I'd lost you.

You held me,

You said I wouldn't lose you

Because you loved me.

YOU KNOW THE DRILL

REVIEW

he he he


	12. Harry's Poem 6

**DISCLAIMER**: Yes, I admit it. I am JK ROWLING so I can say these are mine! ALL MINE. I'm a liar. My name is Anneka. These aren't mine…

Summary: Not really. Just a reminder, what do you want to happen, coz I don't now how much longer I want this to be, and I don't want to disappoint people. Please give me a hint…a bone….anything.

Harry's Poem 

****

You'll never lose me,

Because I love you.

The words echo in my ears.

I dreamt them, I think.

I remember so little.

Flashes of skin on skin

Delicate fingertips and tingling flesh.

But I woke to weeping

And my soul hurt.

But I felt happy.

Confused though.

And I'm finding it harder

To hold up this charade.

This endless circle of torment.

Because now, when I see you

I get flashes

Of the curve of your hip

Of your skin on mine

And I'm satisfied

But only briefly

Because it's not real.

Why do you hate me?

My hate causes me to love

Love so deeply your touch brands my skin

Brands me as yours

But you're so blind you can't see it

Or you don't want to.

REVIEW…OR Suffer death by mutant geese!!!!!


	13. Draco's Poem 7

DISCLAIMER: sorry to disappoint, but they aren't mine! I know, I'm sorry. For so long I have claimed that they are…but what can I say. Also, I was inspired by a song by the temptations with the last few lines!

Draco

****

I hate that I've made you cry

I feel so guilty, so inhuman

Every time that I think about it

I worry that those teas

Have burned into your memory forever

So that you will never think of me

As anything except a person

That causes you pain

But behind every comment I make

There is a loving look

There is a hug and a kiss

And after all these years

I have given you so many of those

Every time you walk into a room

I glare at you

But it's not for the reason you think

I am trying to see if

The tears you cry are leaving marks

I pray that they aren't

And I'm not a praying person

But I would, for you

When you walk into a room

I'm glaring

Because you're all that I see

Everything else fades from view

Because I only have eyes

For you

REVIEW ME OR DIE!!!!! Not really. But if you don't, I curse you with having to read bad fanfictions FOREVER. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT WOULD BE??? Well…you have been warned…


	14. Harry's Poem 7

**DISCLAIMER: ** Well, unlike the last 13 times I said it, I really mean it this time, they aren't mine! I wish Draco was…..*Dreams….* ANYWAY, to the FANFIC!!!

HARRY 

I've thought about killing myself

You'd never think it would you?

I thought that if I went to Heaven

That they'd give me what I wanted

And I'd want you

There's a hole inside me

And it's becoming more and more empty

Because it's the part

That's you're supposed to fit into

It's the part of my soul that I gave you

Hoping that I'd get a piece of yours

To fill the gap

I haven't got one though

And I feel so empty

And I don't know

If anything else can fill

Me up

It's even becoming a pleasure

When you taunt me

Because it means you remember me

I want to turn around

And say

'I Love You'

That'd make you quiet

Make you writhe under pressure

I don't want to pressure you

But now…

Now that I'm thinking about dying

Maybe now it's time

To admit to you I Love You

If I don't

I might die

REVIEW ME…. tell me what you want to happen. I've started to write what I think will be the end chapter!!! Dances in excitement!!! Isn't that fun?

THANKYOU FOR YOUR IDEA SHADES!!!! I think that I might use it!!! 

Anyway review me…please. I am really proud of these poems…yet no one reviews. ::Sigh::


End file.
